Crime and Punishment
by aisainasai
Summary: Tangannya masih ternoda oleh debu yang menyebabkannya menanggung dosa yang tak ia inginkan. ;; no pair.


crime and punishment.

 **disclaimer:** undertale (c) toby fox.

 **warning:** ooc. canon divergence. semi-au, pacifist route. character death.

 **note:** saya suka frisk. dan saya ingin menyiksanya sedikit. sekian.

 **note2:** EDIT [23 januari 2016]. _sebenernya dah usaha sebisa mungkin unuk meminimalisir typo dan misstypo (thanks atas pemberitahuannya Akang Poksi!) :3_ selain itu, end saya ubah karena saya mulai merasa headcanon yang saya miliki saat menulis itu sudah beda jauh dari headcanon saya sekarang.

 **sinopsis:** tangannya masih ternoda oleh debu yang menyebabkannya menanggung dosa yang tak ia inginkan.

.

* * *

.

Ia berjalan melalui pintu itu; keluar dari Reruntuhan—reruntuhan dunia lama yang ditinggalkan zaman; reruntuhan akan kota-kota tua yang terbengkalai; sisa-sisa anggota keluarga kerajaan yang melepaskan diri dari darah biru yang mengalir di nadinya; sisa-sisa harapan yang diabaikan, berbarengan dengan itu juga ada secercah harapan yang mungkin bisa membangkitkan dunia bawah dari keterpurukan.

 _Reruntuhan rumah tangga yang tak akan mampu direkonstruksi lagi._ Sebuah suara berkata dibelakang pikirannya sambil terkekeh.

Manusia itu berjalan maju, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan ketakutan saat melihat pohon tinggi bercabang tajam disisi-sisi jalan setapak, hawa dingin menyusupi pakaiannya yang tipis dan basah karena keringat. Ia melompati ranting pohon yang tergeletak di jalan setapak, tak ingin merusak apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kakinya terus melangkah perlahan, takut kalau-kalau ia menginjak makhluk kerdil dan melukainya. Ia terlonjak saat mendengar suara ranting yang terinjak—? Segeralah ia berbalik, namun tak mendapati apapun.

Pisau plastik di tangannya semakin erat digenggamnya. Benda itu adalah satu-satunya metode perlindungan yang ia miliki. Buku-buku tangannya memutih; sulit rasanya memberikan komando untuk melangkah kalau ia sudah ketakutan seperti ini—tapi ia terus melangkah, walau langkahnya semakin kaku dan perlahan.

Ia merasakan ada yang mengawasinya dari balik semak-semak itu.

Lalu seseorang menendang salju—refleks ia berbalik dan mengayunkan pisau plastik ditangannya.

Monster yang berada di belakangnya menatapnya terkejut, cairan meraih kental keluar dari luka yang disebabkan oleh pisau plastik ditangan sang manusia. Ia memandang manusia di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bocah—" ucapnya, kemudian sedikit terbatuk. Cairan yang menyerupai darah mengalir keluar dari antara giginya yang dikertakkan—menahan sakit dan perih saat ajal merangkak mendekatinya. Orbit kosong itu seolah menghakiminya—seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang diperbuat oleh sang manusia itu; tapi ia tersenyum, deret gigi putih itu ternoda warna merah yang mengalir ke leher sweter putihnya. "—aku tahu kau tidak memiliki nyali untuk melakukan hal seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya."

Usai berkata demikian ia terjatuh. Napasnya tercekat beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mampu berbicara lagi. "Jangan lakukan hal ceroboh seperti ini lagi. Jadikan ini terakhir kalinya—ah, jadikan ini pelajaran." manusia itu hendak menangis, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. "Jangan—jangan lagi kau mendapatkan EXP; kau terlalu baik untuk hal kotor itu."

Sang manusia mengulurkan tangannya. Monster itu menepisnya, lalu bangkit berdiri, tangannya memegangi luka gores di tubuhnya yang masih dialiri cairan merah. "Jangan menolongku, bocah—kau punya petualangan yang harus kau lanjutkan." kemudian ia merangsek pergi.

Ia tak mempunyai nyali untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri—rasa ketakutan atas apa yang telah ia perbuat membuatnya tergagap akan situasi yang ada; ia mengamati monster itu berjalan pincang menuju pintu tempatnya berasal.

Tapi angin musim dingin menyapu tubuhnya yang rapuh menjadi debu.

Ia terdiam cukup lama disana sampai-sampai sepatunya menjadi basah karena tertimbun salju.

.

* * *

.

Buku-buku tangannya memucat.

Pipinya kehilangan rona—karena kedinginan, atau keterkejutan atas apa yang ia perbuat, tak dipahami.

Ia menjerit histeris sampai suaranya tak ada lagi.

Ia menangis merasakan debu memasuki matanya, hinggap ke helaian rambutnya, dan masuk kedalam mulutnya tiap kali ia membuka mulutnya.

Debu ditangannya seolah menjadi peringatan atas dosa yang ia perbuat.

 _Debu ditangannya membuatnya merasakan hal lain selain perasaan bersalah._

.

* * *

.

Beberapa saat kemudian sesuatu datang menghampirinya.

Sosok itu memanggil-manggil dari kejauhan nama yang tak familier, namun tiap kali mendengarnya sang manusia tak mampu menepis perasaan bersalah dan keinginan untuk menumpah ruahkan air mata yang kini berhasil ia kontrol.

"Ah, apakah kau melihat saudaraku, Sans?"

Ia ingin menangis lagi.

Monster itu terlihat bersalah melihat sosok di hadapannya menangis. "Apa kau tersesat?"

Ia tak mampu membalas pertanyaan itu dengan kata-kata yang memadai—ia menjerit.

"…Jadi kau ingin ke Snowdin?" lalu diikuti tawa gugup.

Manusia itu menangis lebih keras, tangannya meremas salju yang ada ditanah, membuat tangannya terasa tumpul dan ia tak merasakan apapun demi Tuhan—

Pisau plastik yang merupakan saksi bisu atas dosanya tersebut tertinggal di antara campuran salju dan debu.

.

* * *

.

"Kau menyukai spageti-nya?"

"Maaf kalau rumah ini kurang nyaman bagimu—beristirahatlah di kamarku untuk sementara waktu."

Tatapan khawatir. Bisikan halus penuh tanda tanya. "Kemana dia…?"

Detak waktu terus berputar, keringat dingin terus mengalir. Tanah bersalju diluar rumah tak spontan membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Ia menelan saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya, lalu berusaha sebaik mungkin tersenyum.

Ia mengembangkan senyum getir kemudian menangis lagi, merasakan debu-debu putih maya yang melilip matanya.

"Sans—saudaraku. Seharusnya ia sudah kembali dari _pekerjaan_ -nya." ia bergumam gugup, jemari tulangnya mengusap punggung manusia yang terguncang karena—apa yang ia kira—mimpi buruk. "Kau akan menyukai Sans. Ia sama sepertiku—keren, hebat, dan—yah, semua kecuali selera humornya yang buruk."

Pelukan erat dari rangka itu membuat seluruh darahnya membeku ketakutan merasakan kesalahannya merangkak di punggungnya yang ringkih.

.

* * *

.

Manusia itu tak mampu menutup matanya.

Tak ingin.

Debu yang melilip matanya seolah meninggalkan bekas sampai ke kelopak matanya.

Tiap kali matanya bertemu pandang dengan kelopak matanya, yang dapat ia lihat adalah monster yang ia bunuh untuk pertama kali dihari itu, bagaimana perasaannya—sedikit bersalah, tetap ia juga dapat merasakan daya tahannya menjadi lebih kuat—menjadi lebih dari apa yang ia miliki.

Dari luar, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang terus mondar-mandir melewati pintu kamar tempatnya berbaring, kemudian pergi, kembali lagi, dan pergi lagi, sampai ia mendengar hentakan kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

Cukup lama kemudian suara hantaman halus yang teredam karpet terdengar di depan mulut pintunya, diselingi dengan suara pintu yang berangsur ditutup.

Manusia itu keluar dari selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya seperti mayat, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu dan memutar kenop yang ada.

Didepan pintu, ia melihat sepiring spageti yang ditutupi tudung makan, dan secarik kertas bertuliskan: _'Maaf, aku harus pergi—tapi jangan khawatir! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu seandainya kau lapar. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, aku takut kau tersesat. Kalau kau kesepian kau bisa menghubungiku dinomor—'_

Ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya, membanting pintunya dengan keras dan tersungkur ke lantai dengan isakan tangis yang tak kuasa terbendung.

.

* * *

.

Ia menghubungi nomor yang tertulis disana menggunakan ponsel yang Toriel berikan padanya.

Setelah dua kali suara nyaring terdengar dari jaringan, seseorang di seberang pesawat telepon menjawab dengan parau. "Halo?"

Suaranya tidak keluar.

Hanya air mata—selalu air mata.

.

* * *

.

Ia kembali ke tempat kejadian perkaranya yang pertama—dan semoga saja yang terakhir.

Dari balik pintu ia mendengar senandung nada yang digemari wanita monster yang menetap di dalamnya.

Bedanya lantunan nada itu terdengar mati.

.

* * *

.

Tangannya masih ternoda oleh debu yang menyebabkannya menanggung dosa yang tak ia inginkan.

"Jadi—mungkin Undyne bisa membantumu, kau tahu?"

 _Jadi kenapa… kenapa….?_

"Ia pasti bisa membantumu mencari jalan pulang!"

 _Kenapa kau masih berusaha bersikap baik dihadapanku?_

"Atau kau lebih suka tinggal bersamaku?"

 _Tidakkah kau melihat tanganku yang ternoda oleh sisa tubuh saudaramu yang berharga itu?_

"Oh, tunggu, tunggu, apakah karena kau sangat menyukai spageti buatanku? Sampai-sampai kau tak ingin pulang? Begitu kan?"

 _Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Apa yang tersisa dari saudaramu tiap kali kau mengecupku selamat malam?_

Monster itu terdiam cukup lama. "Apa kau… ingin bertemu Sans?"

… _._

Ia akhirnya berbicara.

.

* * *

.

Tangis kembali meleleh dari matanya, ia juga menjerit histeris sambil bertumpu—berulang-ulang berusaha mencakar keluar bola matanya dan mengucapkan kata: _'maaf maaf maaf'_ hingga yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah campuran saliva dan sedikit darah kental yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

Kerangka hidup itu memandangnya simpatik.

Manusia itu memandangnya balik dengan duka mendalam.

Monster tinggi itu mengangkatnya dengan lembut dari salju yang menumpuk di sekelilingnya, menggendongnya pulang sambil mengusap pelan tubuh kecil itu.

.

* * *

.

Ia kabur dari Papyrus—tak mengucapkan apa-apa, saat ia tertidur. Setelah Papyrus telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Ia tak marah.

"Aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud jahat—aku yakin kau tidak memiliki niat buruk dihatimu saat melakukan itu." monster itu berkata, pelan dan menyakitkan. _Bahkan sendiri ia tak yakin dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya._ "Tapi… aku mempercayaimu; aku percaya kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang lebih baik dari itu."

 _Haha—kau ingin membuatku menangis lagi?_

.

* * *

.

Dan pergi mencari Undyne.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sans?" Pemimpin Ksatria Istana itu bertanya dengan pelan—mengetahui yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah manusia. Ia tak menyukai manusia. Sejak dahulu. Ia segera mengasumsikan bahwa manusia kecil ini yang membuat Papyrus, teman baiknya yang berharga, mendadak kehilangan segala hal yang menjadikannya Papyrus dimata Undyne.

Manusia itu tersenyum kecut—berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan bersalah yang membebani hatinya, berusaha meyakinkan ksatria berzirah itu bahwa ia tak menyesali dosanya, ia berkata: "Aku membunuhnya." tanpa emosi, datar.

 _Yang berkata bahkan tak yakin lagi kalau ialah yang berkata-kata._

Kakinya nyaris tumbang dan matanya tak sanggup membendung air mata yang ia tahan. Tapi ia bertahan. Mengharapkan pengampunan atas dosa yang diperbuatnya.

Ia berdoa kepada Tuhan yang konsepnya tak pernah ia pahami sebelum membiarkan ujung tombak keadilan itu menghakiminya atas dosanya.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebatang bunga mekar dihadapannya—di antara salju yang memenuhi jalanan.

"Kau kembali. Untuk apa? Untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu?" bunga itu—Flowey—bertanya dengan kerutan. Sang manusia memandang sekelilingnya. _Kembali_ ; dirinya kembali ke depan Reruntuhan. Ia meraba dadanya, berusaha mencari luka yang seharusnya didapat setelah tombak Undyne menghunus tubuhnya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau perbuat?" bunga itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan taring-taring yang seharusnya tak ada disana. "Kau membunuhnya—si _sampah pembual_ kurang ajar itu. Lalu kau kembali—menyesali apa yang telah kau perbuat." ia merasakan racun mematikan disisipi di tiap kata yang keluar dari monster kecil itu. Tubuhnya terjungkal sampai ia terpojok ke pintu raksasa ungu di belakangnya.

"Hehe—kau tidak tahu?" Flowey semakin mendekat. "Kau bahkan kembali sebelum mata tombaknya sempat mengenaimu. Dasar bodoh. Kau dan saudara si sampah itu." ia berhenti tepat di ujung sepatu si manusia. "Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Manusia itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ingin? Hehehe, aku jadi ingin mengatakannya." kemudian Flowey pergi. Manusia itu bernapas lega.

"Papyrus menginterupsi perkelahian kalian untuk melindungimu—LALU UNDYNE MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Tawa sinis terdengar membahana entah darimana.

.

* * *

.

Ia hanya mampu meringkuk ketakutan selama beberapa saat ditempat yang sama.

Ia tak ingin menyakiti apapun—tapi ia malah menyakiti banyak hal.

 _Ingin pulang._

Tapi, ia masih memiliki petualangan yang harus dijalani.

 _Toriel—mama._

Tapi, berkali-kali pintu itu diketuk, tidak ada yang datang.

Matanya terpejam setelah kelelahan menangisi masa depan yang tak ia saksikan.

.

* * *

.

Saat terbangun ia merasa hangat.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya—tetap tak ada makhluk hidup yang dapat ia lihat.

Tubuhnya hangat—beberapa potong selimut melapisi tubuhnya. Ia segera berdiri—tapi tangannya dengan sigap memegang botol yang nyaris terguling. Botol itu hangat—dan di atas tutupnya terdapat kertas dengan tulisan yang ia kenali.

Manusia itu tersenyum sedikit.

.

* * *

.

Kemudian ia berjalan.

Selimut itu ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Lima lapis jumlahnya, ia merasa hangat, walau tubuhnya terasa semakin berat dan gerakannya tak selincah sebelumnya—tapi hei, ia harus bertahan di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Setelah cukup jauh, ia mendengar letikan—ranting yang terinjak—ia berbalik; tak mendapati apapun.

Ia tak lagi menggenggam pisau plastik; botol berisi air hangatlah yang menggantikan benda menyakitkan itu. Tangannya yang semula membeku perlahan-lahan bisa digerakkan karena panas dari botol itu.

 _Tak ingin mengulangi dosamu, Frisk?_

Manusia itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Kau takut?_

Ia menutup kedua telinganya.

 _Pecundang._ Suara itu berkata, diikuti gema tawa yang terdengar dari sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau…."

Frisk segera berbalik setelah sebuah suara yang sebelumnya menyapanya kembali terdengar. Sosok di belakangnya adalah monster berjaket biru; tubuhnya berdiri tegak tanpa ketakutan. Tangannya disembunyikan di dalam saku jaketnya yang tebal dan berisi dengan warna biru laut—sangat pantas untuknya.

 _Ini berbeda._

Monster itu mendengus. "Dari ekspresimu…"

Ini seharusnya berbeda.

Kali ini harus berbeda.

Frisk segera melompat ke monster itu, bersiap untuk memberikannya pelukan hangat—ia harus mengambil keputusan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Tapi monster itu menegang; postur tubuhnya kaku dan terasa sangat ketakutan.

"SAAAAANS!"

Papyrus.

Frisk melepaskan pelukannya dari monster itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari kearah sumber suara. Saat ia melihat monster yang dikenalnya berlari kearahnya, manusia kecil itu merentangkan tangannya, dan segera melompat ke tubuh tinggi kerangka itu. Papyrus sedikit terkejut, tapi mampu berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya setelah hantaman itu.

"Tunggu dulu—kurasa aku mengenalmu…?"

Si manusia menoleh untuk melihat monster di belakangnya—ekspresinya terlukis kengerian. Tetapi kemudian ia bernapas lega, dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Haha…." monster itu tertawa halus. "Kau menangkapnya, Paps; kau menangkap manusia."

"SUNGGUH?!" Papyrus bertanya balik—walau pertanyaan itu lebih diarahkan kepada sosok kecil yang kini berusaha memanjat kepala si kerangka paling tinggi.

Frisk mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

(debu ditangannya masih terasa nyata meskipun ia tahu ia tak membunuh apapun selama petualangannya.)

 _Hehehe—itu karena kau tak bisa lari dari dosa-dosamu selamanya, Frisk._

.

* * *

.

 **[** end. **]**

.

* * *

 **note:** yey jadi.

ehem maaf nyampah di fandom yang relatif baru. haihai *lambai tangan lebay kearah kamera*

ok jadi saya tulis ini karena waktu pertama kali main, saya sempet ngeri setelah keluar ruins dan diikutin ama bayangan misterius(?). dan saya yakin kalo saya diposisi frisk, mungkin dah saya tebas kali kalo disamperin ahaha

maaf ooc—maaf juga banyak elemen game yang saya terjemahin ke indonesia. dan yea, saya tau _smiley trashbag_ bukan _sampah pembual_ , ganemu terjemahan bagus untuk kata itu.

(oh ya, bagian _'lalu undyne membunuhnya'_ seharusnya model spasi tiap huruf tapi gabisa jadi maaf :/)

 _anyway thanks for reading!_


End file.
